1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having a strongly combined structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices have been actively produced and provided with rapid development of electronic, telecommunication and computer industries. A rechargeable secondary battery has been widely used as a power source of the portable electronic device.
A pack type secondary battery is widely used at the present time. In the pack type battery, a bare cell and a protection circuit module (PCM: Protection Circuit Module) are integrated into one unit. The pack type secondary battery includes a bare cell, a protection circuit module and a top case. The protection circuit module is combined with one surface of the bare cell and the top case is combined to cover the protection circuit module. In the conventional pack type secondary battery, the top case is combined with the bare cell or protection circuit module by a resin molding part. However, the conventional combining process has required an injection molding process or an adhesive forming process. Accordingly, the manufacturing process has been complicated.